1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a walking exerciser, more particularly to a walking exerciser that is provided with an inclination adjustment mechanism for adjusting inclination of a treadmill body with respect to a horizontal frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional walking exerciser 10 is shown to include a base member 11 and an elongated treadmill body 12. The base member 11 includes a horizontal frame 110 with front and rear portions (111, 112), a pair of upright posts 14, 15 that are disposed on and that extend upwardly from the front portion 111 of the horizontal frame 110, and a handgrip member 16 attached to upper ends of the upright posts 14, 15. The treadmill body 12 is laid over the base member 11, and has a front portion 121 connected pivotally to the front portion 111 of the horizontal frame 110 so that the treadmill body 12 can be turned upwardly on the base member 11 to a folded position, and a rear portion 122 that abuts against the handgrip member 16 when the treadmill body 12 is rotated to the folded position.
Some of the drawbacks of the aforesaid conventional walking exerciser are as follows:
1. Inclination of the treadmill body 12 relative to the horizontal frame 110 cannot be adjusted, thereby preventing the user from conducting vigorous training, such as walking on a steep slope, on the treadmill body 12.
2. At the folded position, the treadmill body 12 is only propped against the handgrip member 16. Thus, accidental collision to the treadmill body 12 may result in falling of the same over the horizontal frame 12, thereby exposing a nearby person to the risk of injury.